Elena Petrova x Niklaus Mikaelson
by Rachael Foley
Summary: Elena has been lusting after Niklaus, and he her. Whatever could happen between the vampiric doppelganger, and notorious hybrid?
1. Chapter 1

'I just burnt my house down' Elena thinks to herself, showing no visible emotion, the Salvatores and her going over to their place. Elena waits upstairs in her room, she thinks it over. Who can help her? She feels empty. Dark, a void nothing but despair. Who would be able to help her? All she's been getting are 'I'm so sorry' 'I'm sorry Elena'

Elena walked back downstairs, holding her poker face as the brothers watched her. "Where are you going?" Stefan asks "Out, I need something to eat." "I'll go with you" Damon offers "I'd rather be alone. I need to feed, and don't want to be criticized." Elena walked out the door, before both could protest.

She ran, as fast as any vampire could, she could feel herself getting to the breaking point. Would she fall to pieces? She couldn't. She had to be strong. She knew Jeremy wouldn't want her to be so sad... but he wasn't here to comfort her. To help her. She shook her head, clearing the haze until she bumped into someone, falling back it felt like she'd just hit a wall of steel.

"Ouch..." Elena rubbed her head, a hand extended out to her "Are you okay, love?" The man asked, Elena without thinking took the hand getting pulled up. She saw his icy blue eyes, blonde hair and smirk "Klaus..." Elena drew his name out "Know any other?" He asked amused "Klaus... Klaus..." Elena was on the verge of tears, only able to say his name.

"Yes, we've established who I am." "K-k-lau-s." Elena choked out, tears coming out once again. Klaus hugged her tightly, he frowned, why was he hugging this doppelganger? All he knew is that he didn't ant her to feel sad.

Klaus and her both fell to the ground, he held her close and let her cry it out. Minutes going over and over he didn't care. As long as he helped this poor girl, he saw she had fallen asleep on him. He smiled as he brushed a stray part of her bangs out of her face. He kissed her, did I just kiss her?! Klaus shook his head, her stood up with her in his arms, he saw fresh tears coming out, even though she was sleeping.

He wiped them off with his thumb, 'Klaus, falling in love with a doppelganger' he mused in his thoughts. He smiled so what if he had, he vamp dashed to his mansion, placing the girl in his bed, under the covers. He climbed in beside her, putting his arms around her waist, tucking her head under his chin. The girl stirred, Klaus froze. He couldn't let her see this, she moved a little and went back to sleep. Klaus released the breath he hadn't noticed he'd held. He smiled to himself, dosing off.

Elena awoke, waiting for the haze to clear from her eyes. She felt a weight around her stomach, wondering what it could be. She tried to move a little, she couldn't budge. She could see, and saw a sleeping Klaus right beside her, holding onto her. 'KLAUS! W-why is he holding onto me?!' Elena screamed in her thoughts she had to be careful, or she may wake him up.

She felt odd though, she liked the feeling of Klaus touching her... it was strange this was the same man that killed her a year ago, her parents. Her aunt Jenna, yet the feelings she had were what she used to have for Stefan. She slowly pried his fingers off, one at a time climbing off the bed. She tiptoed as quiet as possible, turning the knob "Going somewhere, love?" Klaus asked as the doppelganger turned around looking guilty she didn't know why she did, but she felt that way.

"Leaving?" Elena asked "Do you really want to?" Klaus asked his smirk going away "No." Elena mumbled "Sorry, what was that?" Klaus asked he had heard, he just wanted to hear it again. "No." Elena called out louder "I know, I just wanted to hear it a second time." "Ass." "My my, someone has a temper. There's clothes for you to change in the closet." Klaus motioned toward his Elena stared at him "What?" Klaus asked "You aren't going to watch me change."

Elena went red in the face thinking about it "Fine. I'll be taking a shower then. Klaus went into the bathroom connecting to his room, leaving the bathroom door open. The shower was made of glass, he turned on the hot water, Elena found the clothes but... she couldn't resist taking a peek... Klaus had climbed in and she noticed all of his muscles.

The hot water running down his body, she couldn't stop watching until "See something you like love? Or do you want to come in with me?" Elena was even more embarrassed at being caught. She went back to getting the clothes quickly.

Elena removed her clothes, she still heard the shower running so Klaus couldn't possibly see her. She pulled on the black capris, her white and black flats, the white tank top was a little long. It went a little above her knees, a black bra underneath, and part of what appeared to be a cute little grey vest attached to the front. 'Weird. But fashionable.' Elena thought to herself.

"You look cute in that outfit." Klaus complimented, he was in nothing but a towel "I though-" "I came out, you know you saw me naked, so I repaid the favor" Elena went crimson red she bit her lip hard, not enough to bleed. Just because she was utterly embarrassed. She stared at Klaus up and down again, nothing was left to her imagination anymore.

Well, except for one area "Well, it appears the doppelganger is having dirty thoughts" Klaus teased, one of his smirks beginning. He went and shut off the water, Elena wait on the bed. "You're not going to watch me change" Klaus mimicked "Sorry, but you've seen me. Now I get to see you." Elena retorted.

Elena watched Klaus, as he smirked "Challenge, accepted." He turned toward the closet picking clothes, his towel fell off before he put anything on. Elena was enjoying the show, Klaus pulled on a black pair of boxers, Elena was getting more and more 'excited' as she watched.

He was pulling on a pair of jeans when she stopped him "Problem love?" "Nice clothes. I know for a fact they would look better... on the floor." Elena eyed the bed, Klaus smirked as he noticed the gesture, Elena and he vamp ran toward the bed. Klaus on top of her, she smiled.

He began trailing kisses down her jawline, returning after he reached the end of her exposed flesh. Klaus began kissing her more and more passionately, Elena smirked as she bit onto his lip. Klaus didn't mind, it didn't hurt in the slightest.

But he seized this opportunity, the doppelgangers mouth was open, his tongue didn't need permission. It entered before she could stop it, not that she had appeared to mind, as he and she both had their moans of ecstacy.

Before she knew it, Klaus had stopped she looked thoroughly disappointed. "Something wrong, love?" Klaus put on a smirk "Yes. You ass." Elena retorted she was annoyed "Good. If there wasn't there would be problems." He resumed his task of getting dressed.


	2. Chapter 2

_Before she knew it, Klaus had stopped she looked thoroughly disappointed. "Something wrong, love?" Klaus put on a smirk "Yes. You ass." Elena retorted she was annoyed "Good. If there wasn't there would be problems." He resumed his task of getting dressed. _

Elena was severely disappointed, and pouted like a toddler. Klaus smirked at her, he loved the way this girl was, lustful one moment the next she was hateful; pouting like a child. "Oh, what's wrong love?" Klaus teased "Nevermind." Elena turned away from him, folding her arms and frowning. Klaus leaned in closer and whispered in Elena's ear "Not now, but later." He drew out the word later.

Elena grinned ear to ear, she couldn't wait for 'later' her mind felt limitless in all the different ways that 'later' could occur. She was deep in thought, and didn't notice nor did she pay any attention to Klaus, he snapped his fingers in front of the deep in thought doppelganger. No avail, he kissed her instead she broke free from her thoughts, she wouldn't lose; not now.

She began to undress Klaus, "Not now, Elena." Klaus chided Elena smirked, she wouldn't give in; this was something she wanted and wouldn't give in. She ripped off his shirt, jeans/belt coming off next Klaus smirked, this girl really didn't like to play games. Which was boring, yet thrilling and so he gave in.

He began to remove her clothing, Elena squealed with delight. Klaus chuckled, she was such a goody-two-shoes whoever thought she; Elena Gilbert could act like this. Elena removed what little remained of Klaus' clothing, he returned the favour gladly. He began trailing kisses all the way down her exposed flesh, sending delicious sensations of ecstacy wherever the immortal hybrid touched.

Her body reacted fast, for someone so slow and indecisive. Klaus was impressed, the girl hungered for anything he could give to her. He smirked as he moved on, Elena wasn't in the mood for the conventional way; she vamp dashed through the house. "Oh, so you want to play games, Elena?" Klaus called out amused "But of course, come and find me." She teased

She heard Klaus searching the house for her, she held her breath but Klaus still found her. She smiled evilly "Now, what should we do with you, hmm?" Klaus asked pondering the endless possibilities, "I have an idea." She whispered in his ear, he grinned she wasn't the innocent type. Not nearly after hearing her interesting to say the least, proposal.

Elena and Klaus were crashing around the house, each hitting the wall, from running while having sex. They nearly destroyed the whole house, when they were through, both lay in the living room panting and covered in sweat. "That was..." Elena started "Amazing?" Klaus asked trying to finish her sentence "Interesting." Elena corrected.

Klaus pouted, Elena smiled and giggled "But... you know what would be amazing?" Elena asked "Just what might that be?" Klaus asked intrigued "We go into the bedroom, and do this again, and again and again." "My my, however can I refuse?" Klaus picked her up bridal-style, running into his room, locking the door. Neither he, nor Elena came out until the next day.

"What the BLOODY HELL went on in here?" Rebekah called out "A tornado? Hurricane?" Elijah suggested "No.. I smell something.." "Now that you mention it, so do I..." Both followed the scent, it smelt like sweat, and something else... until they reached Klaus' room. Rebekah tried the knob, it was locked "Locked..."

"Rebekah, we're vampires." Elijah reminded her "Don't come in." Klaus called out, Rebekah shared a look with Elijah "So, who is she? And why ever not can we come in?" Rebekah teased as she smashed open the door smirking, until she noticed Elena her smirk faded right away. "W-what is SHE doing here?" Rebekah yelled outraged.

"Your brother?" Elena asked, breaking out into laughter, Klaus joined in "Calm down little sister, we all know you don't like Elena. But I do, she's under my protection. Is. That. Clear?" Klaus called out the last 3 words, with his no-nonsense tone. His look he gave Elijah and Rebekah said 'Go ahead, try me.'

Both walked off, not bothering about this. It was too weird. "Wow, they REALLY know how to kill a moment." Elena replied dryly "Not a moment, it's been a day. And we haven't stopped, even for a second." Klaus reminded Elena, who bit her lip from all the memories. "We did stop. We slept. 'Til noon from the looks of things."

Elena heard her phone buzzing she checked it, filled with messages. "Bonnie. Caroline. Stefan. Damon. Matt. Geez 100 messages. They must think I'm missing... or dead." Elena said "Or sleeping with their mortal enemy." Klaus teased "Ass." Elena hit his arm playfully "Ow." Klaus faked injury. Elena rolled her eyes, she got dressed she could hear the smirk in Klaus' voice.

"Leaving already? After all the _fun_ we've had?" "Yes. DON'T tell anyone. 'Kay?" "Why not?" "I have to tell them myself, otherwise it will be hell. This way, they might understand..." "Fine, you have my word. Which reminds me, I need to find a good contractor. This place is half destroyed." Elena got dressed quickly, going over to her place asking everyone to meet her.

Everyone came quickly, clearly ditching school well everyone except for Damon, who didn't go to school. "What's the emergency Elena?" Everyone asked "Guys, sit down.." Elena was serious, the others quickly sat down "I've been... sleeping with Klaus." Elena explained to the point. Everyone was serious faced, until Damon broke first, laughing and the whole group joined in.

Elena frowned "Oh, you're serious?!" Bonnie asked "How...?" Caroline added "Elena, how could you?" Matt asked "What in... how did this happen?" Stefan asked "Yes, I would like to know too." Damon sneered, clearly hurt by Elena's confession to her indiscretions with Klaus.

"It just happened, he comforted me like nobody else could. He didn't see the broken doppelganger, the sad pathetic girl. He just saw Elena, the girl who needed comfort." Elena explained earning dirty looks from her peers, she didn't think this was fair. They wanted answers, she was giving them, yet all they gave her were dirty/disapproving looks.

She didn't need this, she stormed off not caring about their pleas for her to stop. She was so angry tears flooded out, she couldn't deal with this. How dare they do this to her? She wasn't the bad guy... even if she was with him. She went to Klaus' mansion, where she found it cleaned up, and fixed the walls were drying and painted to the exact white, the mansion had. So they didn't mess up the decor.


	3. Chapter 3

"Problem, love?" Klaus asked smirking "Yes..." Elena choked out, she felt her tears shedding, and sliding slowly down her face, his smirk faded away "What's wrong?" "My friends, t-they were being jerks, I told them about us, but they..." "Shh."

He shushed her, as he strode over and hugged her, she broke down and sobbed, she felt a little better from the contact they'd shared, Klaus picked her up and laid down on the couch with her. He stared at her, blue eyes trying to figure out, what to do... he was confused.

He wanted to console her, but lacked the proper skills needed to do so, he'd never really had a genuine relationship before. She stopped, and felt much better... he heaved a sigh of relief, Elena giggled he was so cute, and she began playing with his blonde hair.

"Better?" he asked, she nodded "Good, but.. why are you playing with my hair?" "I don't know, I like playing with girls' hair." Elena answered, she grinned, and he frowned "Girl, huh? So you're a lesbian then?" "Oh yes, I'm gonna cut the sleeves off my shirts, grow a mullet and get a deep voice."

Klaus laughed uncontrollably, the very thought that she could do such things was hilarious, "Shut up." she punched his arm and joined in. "So, fixed the walls?" Elena asks to strike up conversation "Yes, they came down with a sudden case of 'vampire sex'" Klaus mocks

Elena rolls her eyes "Shut up." "Yes ma'am." Klaus chuckles Elena sighed, he was ever the ass. "So, about your friends?" he asks, Elena keeps playing with his hair "They disapprove, to say the least." Elena frowns

"Well, you can't win them all. Get new friends." Klaus adds "I can't do that, and I wouldn't want to, maybe in time they'll get used to it." Elena feels optomistic "And if they don't..." Klaus chimes "I'll drop them." Elena frowns

He chuckles "I'm kiddng, of course." Elena grins "Of course, whatever lies you have to tell yourself doppelganger." Elena gets up, "Going somewhere?" Klaus asks "Yeah, the bedroom." Elena smiles, knowing full well he couldn't resist such an open invitation.

Klaus smirks and follows her into his room, locking the door so his bothersome and perverted, annoying siblings couldn't enter. And if they broke the door, he knew they'd just be wanting to glance him with Elena.

Elena was nowhere to be found in the room, Klaus frowned, until he noticed a trail of Elena's clothing leading to his bathroom, and heard the shower going. He saw it, she was in their showering and getting soapy, she was doing it slow and deliberate to get a rise out of him.

From what she saw, this was certainly working. She knew her ways of seduction, and Klaus.. well he knew a few games to play himself. 1000 years of experience certainly came in handy, especially when you had someone as 'enthusiastic' as Elena.

He undressed quickly, and stepped in with her "This is _my _shower." Elena frowned "Is that so..?" Klaus asked seriously raising a brow "No, but it's cute that you couldn't tell I was lying." Elena giggles, "Is that so? I guess you'll have to be _punished_" Klaus grinned

Elena feigns injustice "Punishment? How.. interesting." Klaus hopped in and showed her just what his 'punishment' contained, she didn't mind, but his brother and sister certainly did. "Oh for the love of god! What are they? Damned bunnies? May as well be!" Rebekah tried plugging her ears

"I know, sister but if it's what Niklaus wants.." Elijah tried reason with her "To hell with what he wants! What about us? And our damned ears?" Rebekah whined "Yes, it isn't exactly... easy on the ears but we'll have to endure, or leave." Elijah chuckled

Rebekah frowned, and crossed her arms, she may as well endure, because leaving would be like losing. And she wouldn't give up, nor lose not to Niklaus. "Wow, only you." Elena remarked "'Only me' what?" Klaus asked

"_Only you _could make someone feel clean, yet dirty at the same time. I assume it's due to the fact of your sexpertise." Elena made up the last word, but it suited him well, Klaus laughed "Well, when you put it that way, I suppose so."

He and Elena didn't bother dressing, Elena wanted this, mainly because she wanted to escape her reality and not be judged by her disapproving, unfair friends and well ex-lovers Damon/Stefan them she understood, they loved her and nobody else would be good enough for her.

She focused on her, and Klaus. That was her main concern right now, she took solace and comfort in the fact that he could allow her to escape the reality that is her life, her brother died, her family, her friends being unfair jerks.

Elena and Klaus continued, Elena wouldn't stop because when she did, her life was nothing more than darkness, a void. But when she and Klaus were together, she could feel once again and he was now her last shred of humanity.

They went on for hours, being vampires neither required sustainence... except for blood. "I'm hungry." Elena mentions "I'll say." Klaus laughs "No, I need blood, you ass." "Hmm, I guess it's been a while for me too." "Then, it's a date."

"Of course." Klaus and Elena got dressed, Rebekah and Elijah had gone to their rooms to entertain themselves in some sort of menial task to drown out the sounds of Elena's/Klaus... 'activities' Klaus and Elena went out, finding some sort of innocent human.

Not draining him completely, just about a quart of his blood. Elena fed him some of hers to speed up his healing process, she saw her friends with Damon and Stefan staring at them, she pretended not to notice them as she walked by with Klaus.

"Props to you, standing up to them like that." Klaus praises "So what? They don't want to accept me? Fine, I can ignore them just as well." Elena growls, Klaus follows her in stride, she was barrelling ahead of him.

She was furious and they were the last people she wanted to see, Klaus was fascinated at this. The people she'd once worked together with plotting his death were now her sworn enemies. It appeared he and they switched roles.

It was amusing, yet peculiar, he felt happy though, if he was now someone important in her life. She'd burned her loved ones and people she'd once held so dearly, and spited them so she could be with him. It was something... he'd never experienced before.

He smiled, it was absolutely amazing.. to feel this loved and by a girl he'd killed before and practically destroyed her life. Her eyes; once clouded with hate were now looking at him in a whole new light, they could now be together.

His first real thing, real relationship... with a Petrova doppelganger. Things with Tatia and Katerina hadn't worked out, but with Elena something was different, she didn't see him as the monster tyrant, she saw him as; Klaus.


End file.
